Casorian Empire
The Ninth Casorian Empire is the ninth incarnation of one of the most infamous nations on the face of Oryndiil. Founded over three milenia ago, the Empire has risen to the heights, claiming near total global conquest, and since has become an ever shrinking force. In its current form it is only an eighth of what it was at its height. Despite this, the Casorian Empire is responsible for the spread of culture, faith and government across the continents of the world. History For the Territorial History of the Casorian Empire see: Rise and Fall of the Casorian Empire. Founded in the year 326 BC by Ajean Rosaliah the Lockheart.The Empire was a unified continental state under autocratic military rule. Although in its conception it claimed to control all of Casoria, for nearly half a milenia after the declaration Kingdoms were still autonomous within the Empire. These were slowly brought into the Imperial Holdings, nullifying all sense of kingship outside the Emperor. As time progressed the Empire slowly expanded across the narrow seas of the Empire's Breach and the Casorina Pass onto neighbouring continents. There, they conquered and annexed the native peoples through a mixture of excellent diplomacy and vastly superior technology. Despite managing to conquer the entirety of Oryndiil, the Empire was overstretched, undersupplied, and faced perpetual rebellion in every territory. Under this pressure, the Empire crumbled, falling back to Casoria. During its days as Oryndiil's hegemon, the Casorian Empire enforced a brutal policy of reshaping the discovered world to reflect the homeland on the middle continent. Those annexed by the Empire in war suffered from the zealotic pervasion of the Faith of Three, and the numerous crusades the Faith called for. There were both "peaceful" and violent attempts to 'Casorianise' the conquered peoples, with varying degrees of success. Such actions have left a bitter legacy, and have led to many declaring the Empire the one true evil in Oryndiil. The Emperor was once branded a criminal by the Emperor of Isaevi, who ordered his arrest for crimes against all the people of Oryndiil. Though this naturally was never carried out, it stands as a telling testament to the attitude many have towards the world-conquering Casorians. The Empire suffered a great destruction during the recent centuries, when it lost the Middle Constituencies as well as the Southern Territories. Government The Casorian Empire is an absolute imperial monarchy with the Emperor as the Head of State and an imperial senate with fifty-two senators appointed by royal assent. The senate is chaired by the Chief Minister who along with the Inner Council and the highest ranks of the military are entrusted to carry out the will of the Emperor in all walks of life. Current Imperial Line of Succession Current Inner Council Absolutism versus Democracy Despite its strict absolutist system, the Empire allows it's people most basic democractic rights including freedom of speech, media and right to trial by jury. The people do also elect their representatives to the Imperial Senate, however no matter how democratic the process is presented, at the end of the chain of command is the sovereign who, unlike a constitutional monarch with no real veto, does stop legislation. The Emperors, despite fearing the dissolution of the senate have never been afraid to deny their demands. Over its long history, even during the Protectorate, there have been calls for proper reform within the absolutist system. This has ranged from reducing some of the monarch's prerogatives such as the right to veto, down to the other end of the spectrum of calling for proper, democratic dissolution of the monarchy. Despite some calling for dissolution the Imperial Family enjoy nearly eighty-percent popularity, with only a fraction of the remaining twenty-percent actually wishing to remove them. As the Emperor is personally responsible for appointing the leader of the Military, Navy and Shadow Ministry it is rare to find any military leader that does not owe their livlihood to the crown, and is almost entirely loyal. Geography The Casorian Empire is made up of 26 Counties, contained within 8 Regions. Economy The Empire is the model of industrialisation for the entire world. Casorian factories become more efficient and productive every year, as new factories are built and older ones upgraded. Casorian industries produce high quality luxury goods, ships, machine parts that fuel the industrialisation of other nations, and many more. Though rivalled in output by the Ohoric state of Nientay, the Empire's wealth allows for a near-constant state investment in new industries. The Empire is also a trade hub, with the ports of the eastern coast specifically built and expanded for larger cargo vessels. The Empire is rich in natural resources, and is almost entirely self-sufficient for raw materials, excluding more exotic items not found on the continent. However, the loss of the Goddess' Spear in the Southern Civil War has left the Empire with a much reduced source of gold, silver and rare gemstones, though the impact of such a loss will likely not be felt for many decades, despite this the Empire has begun to pressure their former vassal the Middle Kingdom to allow them to mine into their side of the Spear. Culture Imperial Anthem Casoria! Casoria! To you we shall devote our lives. Casoria! Casoria! All our foes shall face their demise! And in darkest night, through the hardest strife, we shall rise to defend our home. Casorina, full of grace and love, guide the Emperor's glorious reign. In one loyal voice, we declare to thee, Casoria! We shall die for thee. Notes Etymology The Casorian Empire is named for the great continent it stands on. When the Empire was founded the new Emperor made his intentions clear through the name that he would control all the land within his grasp. Category:Casorian Country Category:Absolute Monarchy Category:Empire Category:Imperial